Scandale
by Maliedy
Summary: Pauvre Link ! Coincé avec Ruto comme fiancée... Mais le pire, ce sont ses amis. Il faut dire que sa bande de fans gloussantes ne s'attendait pas à une telle union... OS sur réactions des personnages ! D'abord Zelda, ensuite Gany...
1. Zelda

_Réactions au couple Zelda Ruto et Link, ou quoi faire lorsqu'on s'ennuie à une heure du matin et que l'ampoule de la chambre clignote._

**Résumé** : Pauvre Link ! Coincé avec Ruto comme fiancée... Mais le pire, ce sont ses amis. Il faut dire que sa bande de fans gloussantes ne s'attendait pas à une telle union... La réaction de Zelda, choquée par son amour de héros à jupette !

**Jeu** : Ocarina of Time.

**Rating** : huuum K pour l'ensemble, peut-être plus pour ce qui est suggéré. xD

**Couple** : Bah, Link/Ruto, même si ça ne lui plaît pas... xD

**Disclaimer** : Persos pas à moi ! Miyamoto, le grand gourou de la secte, garde son imagination et son pognon, et nous écrivons pour notre plaisir. Et na.

**Note** : Petite idiotie écrite il y a un _très_ long moment. J'en ai fait plusieurs dans le genre en vérité : réactions de Zelda, de Gany-choupinou, de Malon, mais je ne finis jamais rien... Il faut des éclairs de lucidité pour réussir à écrire un tant soit peu, et malheureusement ça n'est pas tout le temps donné... Enfin, enjoy l'histoire désopilante de la pauvre Zelda, à qui on a piqué son chevalier servant parfait !

Et les propos de Zelda lui appartiennent. Ses opinions ne sont pas les nôtres. Il faut préciser... Nous, on aime les poissons. :).

* * *

**Scandale.**

**Zelda.**

« IMPAAAAAAAAA ! »

Hum, ça c'est Zelda. Faut vous dire, on la prend toujours pour une blondinette sage, discrète, douée, intelligente, et tout le tintouin… Intelligente, je ne dis pas. Vive même … Et c'est un peu le problème. Les princesses parfaites, c'est dans les contes. Eh ouais. Tout ce qu'elle sort, c'est dans le script. Et puis je peux vous dire que la Zelda, je la connais depuis son enfance, et niveau physique…

« Impa si tu ne te ramènes pas ici im-mé-di-a-te-ment je te fais farcir ce que tu as à la place des couilles ! »

Rembobinage. Lecture. Je n'ai pas élevé cette enfant. Stop. Rembobinage. Lecture. Je n'ai pas élevé cette enfant…

« Impa tu vas voir ce que –

- Je suis là, princesse. Ne gâchez pas votre voix, vous ne pourrez plus vous présenter à votre père.

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'il s'occupe de moi, le vieillard grabataire arthritique ? »

Pas faux, pour une fois.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Oh si tu savais Impa, c'est horrible, affreux, même… DECADENT !

- Je vous entends, princesse.

- Mais c'est tellement scan-da-leux… Bien. Alors j'allais rendre visite au Roi Zora, une visite de courtoisie tu sais bien, et donc je suis passée avec mes gardes par le fleuve, et alors que nous allions dans la salle de réception j'ai entendu des bruits de bouches baveuses se rencontrant en des succions dégoûtantes, et je me suis dit que tous les Zoras devaient faire ces bruits-là lorsqu'ils se reproduisent, donc je n'ai pas fait attention. Tu sais, les êtres sous-développés, il faut leur laisser un peu de liberté… Hum. La réception avec le Roi a duré cinq minutes, mais la princesse Ruto n'était pas là, on m'a dit qu'elle était avec son fiancé. Alors bon, comme nous sommes toutes les deux sages, je la connais, alors je suis partie la saluer, et j'ai découvert que c'était elle qui faisait ces bruits mouillés complètement inconvenables !

- Mais quel est le problème princesse ? Si c'est son fiancé !

- TU SAIS QUI EST SON FIANCE ?

- …

- …

- Bien sûr, c'est Link ! Il a quand même dû vous ramener le Saphir Zora, vous devriez savoir qu'il était donc obligatoirement fiancé à –

- A CE POISSON !

- Princesse, Ruto mérite plus de respect !

- …

- …

- …

- Zelda ?

- Le Héros du Temps faisant des gosses à une carpe… Beuark…

- C'est vrai que les hybrides qui ressortiront de cette union seront vraiment étranges… Imaginez un poisson blond à jupette…

- OH MY F… A jupette ?

- Eh bien, oui, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que Link portait une jupe avec sa tunique trop courte… Pourquoi s'habille-t-il toujours aussi ridiculement, d'ailleurs ? Il faudrait changer ça… Avec un peu de chance, tous nos futurs héros seront obligés de montrer le poil qu'ils auront aux pattes tout ça parce que Link n'est pas fichu de changer de vêtement depuis son enfance…

- …

- Zelda ? »

_Maliedy._


	2. Gany

_Réactions au couple Zelda Ruto et Link, ou quoi faire lorsqu'on s'ennuie à une heure du matin et que l'orage gronde trop fort._

**Jeu :** Ocarina of Time.

**Rating :** K+, voire T pour les allusions. J'ai toujours peur de mettre trop bas...

**Couple : **Ruto/Link, pour dégoûter les blondes et les amateurs de pêche.

**Disclaimer :** Miyamoto-san = pas moi.

**Résumé :** Pauvre Link ! Coincé avec Ruto comme fiancée... Mais le pire, ce sont ses amis. Il faut dire que sa bande de fans gloussantes ne s'attendait pas à une telle union... La réaction de Zelda, choquée par son amour de héros à jupette ! Et Gany s'y met...

**Note :** C'est parti pour Gany ! On l'aime, notre seigneur du Malin à bigoudis (cf twilight princess of course), alors il lui fallait absolument une place ici. On aime les esprits particulièrement mal tournés. :p. Bon, la fin est pourrie, mais c'est pas grave... Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

**Scandale**

**Ganondorf**

C'est long, la vie dans le néant. Si vous saviez. Zelda le comprenait bien, elle toujours gentille. Bien sûr, sa sagesse l'empêchait _généralement_ de faire quoi que ce soit pour parler à Ganondorf, cependant les circonstances étaient telles qu'elle voulut avoir un avis extérieur au sien et à peu près sensé, quoique les personnes habituellement sensées du tout Hyrule fussent alors les premières à accepter l'inacceptable. Pauvre Zelda. C'est pourquoi, sans en informer les sages, notre bonne princesse établit une communication avec son ancien ennemi.

« WAAAAAAAAAA !

- Tiens, Zelda… Je vous fais peur, maintenant ?

- Mais… Non ! Disons que voir votre visage apparaître en gros plan sur le mur, à dix centimètres de moi, c'est bizarre… Vous vous êtes fait une nouvelle permanente ?

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrive pas bien à me coiffer sans miroir, parce que _bien sûr_, il n'y en a pas là où je suis, mais enfin il paraissait que la mode était aux bigoudis lorsque je suis parti d'Hyrule…

- Des bigoudis… Oh, seigneur. Le prochain Seigneur du Malin aura des tresses, pendant qu'on y est… Bref. Je voulais vous faire part d'une nouvelle terrible, absolument terrible, dans le but d'avoir votre avis, bien que vous ne soyez pas objectif et…

- Dîtes, vous l'avez perdue, votre Triforce de la Sagesse ? Non mais parce que même moi je n'aurais pas fait ce que vous faîtes en ce moment, et moi je suis le bourrin de l'histoire, quand même… Cela dit, si vous l'avez perdue ou que vous voulez la refiler à quelqu'un, vous savez que je…

- Vous ne voulez pas non plus que je finisse la communication et que je vous laisse dans le noir total, non plus ? Parce que vous êtes bien parti pour !

- Dans le noir ? Je ne suis pas dans le noir.

- Mais, nous vous avons envoyé dans le néant !

- Oui, bien sûr, mais votre soi-disant néant dont vous parlez, vous y avez envoyé des tas de gens ! Et quand on y est, on y reste ! Figurez-vous que j'ai rencontré des philosophes, des libertins, et puis même des danseuses aux seins nus particulièrement superbes…

- Hein ?

- Oui, bon, je sais que pour vous princesse, la seule idée de remercier par nature n'est pas envisageable… Pauvre Link, quand même. Se donner tout ce mal pour rien ! Vous n'avez pas la bonne mentalité, princesse… Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous n'avez _même_ pas couché avec lui !

- Oh ! non, mais…

- Votre teint rouge jure avec votre robe de poupée barbie, vous savez… Enfin, moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, au fait ?

- Eh bien, euh… JevoulaisvousparlerdeLinkenfaitmaiseuhvoilàc'estque…

- Je n'ai pas compris. Pouvez-vous répéter ? reprit le seigneur du malin avec un sourire narquois qui lui seyait à merveille.

- C'est à cause de Link que je viens. Figurez-vous qu'il y a quelques jours, lors de la fête du solstice d'été il faisait particulièrement beau et que j'ai décidé-

- Oh, épargnez-moi les préliminaires, princesse, et allez-y _directement_.

- J'ai entendu dans la demeure du Roi Zora des bruits significatifs, vous savez… Alors je suis allée voir, et c'est là que, à ma grande surprise, j'ai vu…

- Link ?

- Exactement.

- Il se bécotait tout seul ? Hé, c'est marrant…

- _Sinistre idiot _!

- Chez les Zoras… L'interdit rend la chose plus excitante, certes. Remarquez, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, sous l'eau. Il n'aurait pu le faire ni au Lac Hylia, ni le long du fleuve dans la plaine, parce qu'on l'aurait vu… Même si, avec sa tunique trop courte, il peut se cacher assez simplement. Pratique… Chez moi, c'est le désert, alors imaginez, déjà on ne peut pas porter de jupette à la mode héros des tapettes, sinon, Gerudo ou pas, on crame… Et si en plus on faisait des galipettes dans l'eau…

- …

- Zelda ? Zelda, réveillez-vous, c'est inutile de jouer la prude version princesse en pamoison, parce que toutes vos ancêtres vous dépassent de loin en matière de pudibonderie…

- Link se faisant des choses dans sa solitude héroïque… Aaaaah…

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les femmes s'évanouissent à chaque fois qu'on leur parle de leurs fantasmes inavoués.

- Link dans l'eau en train de… AVEC RUTO !

- Hein ? La schtroumpfette ?

- LINK AVEC CETTE POUPEE GONFLABLE EN CAOUTCHOUC ! Avec ce… palmipède à poitrine !

- Remarquez, elle en a déjà plus que vous…

- Je vais faire revenir les danseuses aux seins nus du néant…

- Vous êtes cruelle ! Déjà que je suis enfermé dans un endroit sans rien, si vous m'enlevez _ça _! Eh bien, ce sera la guerre.

- Vous êtes déjà vaincu, Ganon.

- J'avais remarqué. Mais on parlait de Link.

- Link ! Quel idiot ! Quel libertin !

- Ecoutez, princesse. Vous ne lui avez pas offert vos faveurs. Eh bien, le pauvre garçon s'est tourné vers la première qui lui a offert une récompense ! Après l'effort, le réconfort !

- Cette exhibitionniste travestie en schtroumpf ?!

- Oui, étant donné que Ruto lui a offert de l'aimer… Mais quand on y pense, il est difficile d'être exhibitionniste et travestie en même temps…

- Votre esprit est drôlement construit, mon petit Gany…

- …

- Oui, bon. Mais Ruto ! Vous ne pensez pas que c'est horrible ? C'est contre-nature ! Affreux !

- Bah, pour moi ce sont deux ennemis. Alors qu'ils fassent des gosses bleus ou blonds, de toute façon je devrai leur taper dessus un jour si je veux redevenir le maître d'Hyrule… Alors le reste, je m'en fiche.

- C'est _tout _ce que vous avez à me dire ?!

- Ah non. Si vous pouviez dire à Link de ne pas offrir de bonnet à ses enfants, ça m'arrangerait… Parce que c'est déstabilisant de voir arriver devant soi un crétin en culotte courte avec en plus un bonnet de gigolo… Je ne sais ce qui est le plus dur : se faire vaincre par un ennemi en vêtements de nuit ou devoir soi-même sortir avec ces vêtements…

-…

- Et puis, ce serait gentil de lui demander aussi comment il fait pour garder ce bonnet sur la tête. Parce que logiquement, son bonnet doit tomber au moins quand il fait un saut périlleux…

- Mais vous ne pouviez pas être de mon côté, pour une fois ? Ruto et Link, c'est affreux !

- Je le ferai seulement si vous me promettez que dans quelques générations je pourrais revenir vous pourrir.

- Dans plusieurs générations vous serez sorti hors du néant par un nouveau serviteur, j'en suis sûre. Et puis, sincèrement, on s'ennuierait, nous, sans vos bêtises. Et Link aussi.

- A la bonne heure. Alors Link et Ruto… Ils mériteraient qu'on les pende par les pieds au-dessus du Lac Hylia, comme ça tout le monde pourrait les voir et ils pourraient donner des cours d'éducation transcendantale à vos sujets…

- Et puis, la jupette se retournerait…

- Vous avez beaucoup d'esprit, princesse. »

Et voici comment la Princesse d'Hyrule fut la cause d'un futur malheur pour Link, jeta le déshonneur sur les Zoras, et prédit une nouvelle bataille pour la survie d'Hyrule sans même daigner s'y préparer…

_Maliedy._


End file.
